U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,041 (Johnson), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses that “[c]ertain exemplary embodiments can comprise a method for detecting a circuit fault, comprising: for a sensor coupleable to an input circuit, the sensor characterized by an output signal operating voltage range: automatically causing the sensor to be electrically disconnected from the input circuit; automatically causing an invalid sensor voltage to be applied to the input circuit, the invalid sensor voltage having a value outside the output signal operating voltage range for the sensor; automatically causing the invalid sensor voltage to be removed from the input circuit; automatically causing the sensor to be electrically connected to the input circuit; and, in the event that an input circuit voltage value is outside the output signal operating voltage range for the sensor, automatically providing notification that a circuit fault is associated with the sensor.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,264 (Moore), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses that “[a] programmable logic controller (PLC) having a process means, a sampling means, and a diagnostic means, to invoke discrete incremental states representing an infinite number non discrete intermediate input values from electromechanical sensors such as rheostats, resistive pressure gauges, resistive thermal sensors, or the like, within logic based program control sequences. A methodology to employ an infinite number of non discrete intermediate values of voltage, current, or resistance, represented by user-defined incremental states for invoking logic based control sequences to operate electromechanical devices such as solenoids, relays, indicating lamps, or the like. A system comprised of an apparatus and methodology in a singular or plurality of devices provides an operational means to observe, filter, and control, various electrical characteristics for electromechanical devices.” See Abstract.